


Dragées surprise façon sorcières

by Nelja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drabble Collection, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques drabbles sur Hermione, sur Luna, ou sur leur interaction. Comme le titre l'indique, elles ont des sujets divers, et vous y trouverez peut-être le meilleur ou le pire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione et ses fantômes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour Aelane.

Hermione sait parfaitement que la plupart des morts ne laissent pas de fantômes.

Pourtant, cela ne la protège pas des voix spectrales qui la tourmentent, la nuit. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas deviné ?" "Pourquoi as-tu défendu Kreattur ?" "N'es-tu pas censée être intelligente ?" "Tu as négligé Draco ?" "C'était ton rôle."

Son fantôme rien qu'à elle n'a pas vraiment la voix de Cedric ou de Sirius ou de Dumbledore, mais il lui rappelle les trois.

Elle a renoncé à le chasser. Elle espère juste pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il ne prenne plus d'autre voix.


	2. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les parents d'Hermione regardent partir le Poudlard Express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour Charlita.

C'était une immense chance pour Hermione de pouvoir entrer dans une école de sorcellerie, monsieur et madame Granger en étaient persuadés. Sa curiosité insatiable méritait de ne pas être bridée par leur ignorance de la magie, et elle y serait la meilleure, comme partout.

Parce qu'ils en étaient si certains, ils la laissèrent partir malgré l'existence d'un prestigieux collège situé à une demi-heure de chez eux, en sachant qu'ils ne reverraient pas leur toute petite fille chérie pendant plusieurs mois.

Pour cela aussi, Madame Granger attendit le départ du train avant de fondre en larmes.


	3. Le cheval venu de la mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est important de bien connaître les créatures magiques, pensent Luna et Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour Annaoz

Hermione lit un livre intitulé "Créatures magiques", comme si les cours d'Hagrid ne suffisaient pas, soupire Harry. Hermione réplique vivement que ces cours sont nécessairement incomplets ; et d'expliquer les moeurs du fougre, un cheval féérique qui invite gentiment les passants à le chevaucher sans les laisser jamais redescendre.

"Il faut bien le savoir, pour ne pas monter n'importe quel cheval." va pour s'exclamer Hermione ; mais Luna, passant en coup de vent, lui coupe la parole. "Il faut bien le savoir, pour essayer tous les chevaux qui passent, en espérant pouvoir visiter le royaume sous les mers."


	4. Y en a marre des sorciers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu'en pensent les Ronflaks Cornus ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour Jazzy-Jo.

Vraiment, les sorciers devenaient de plus en plus exaspérants.

Cela faisait des générations que les Ronflaks Cornus utilisaient leurs dons naturels pour effacer la mémoire de tous ceux qui les avaient aperçus - he, on commence par être identifié, on ne sait jamais quand on va finir en ingrédient de potion - et _malgré ça_ il y avait toujours des indiscrets !

Le Ronflak pointa le nez hors de son terrier. Non, la blonde aux yeux globuleux était toujours là, rendant dangereux tout accès à un paturage pourtant bien mérité.

Quand quelqu'un la convaincrait que les Ronflaks Cornus n'existaient pas, celle-là !


	5. Maladresse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione a grandi, sur certains points. Mais faire des excuses n'est toujours pas son fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour gribouille.

"Ecoute, Luna, je me disais... après toutes ces années... je regrette d'avoir été si méprisante sur cette histoire de Ronflaks Cornus. J'étais jeune et présomptueuse. Attention, je ne pense toujours pas qu'ils existent ! Juste que quelqu'un peut avoir une autre opinion à ce sujet sans être fou, stupide ou même bizarre et... je suis horriblement nulle en excuses, pas vrai ?"

"Plutôt, oui. Mais gentiment. Comme un cadeau d'anniversaire laid."

Hermione rougit violemment, recule déjà.

Luna la retient, murmure doucement. "Je voulais dire : c'est comme si juste cette fois, on s'était rappelé mon anniversaire."


End file.
